


That One Person

by LourenskiAnne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute Eren Yeager, Eren is hopelessly in love with Levi, Established Relationship, Family Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Grumpy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, ereri, everyone is happy, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LourenskiAnne/pseuds/LourenskiAnne
Summary: Levi is that one person.You know when you drink water right after you brush your teeth ? The nectar of the gods, isn't it ? That's what kissing Levi feels like.Eren marvels at how amazing his boyfriend is, being cute while he does so.





	That One Person

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and random. I kind of got inspired by the comments in [Attending to His Needs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12385860?view_full_work=true) and then this came to life.
> 
> Enjoy. o/

Eren is a brat. A brat who barely just entered adulthood, but still managed to get himself a boyfriend twice his age. His boyfriend is Levi, and he's a very grumpy man. Yet, even if he glares at everything and everyone like he wants to obliterate the existence of the whole universe, he's still hot. It makes Eren's ego swollen, to know that he somehow managed to get the man's attention, and eventually, on his pants.

He loves Levi. If he didn't, he wouldn't be able to survive the midget's wrath. Yes, because that is an issue. At least for the raven-haired man it is. Eren didn't mind it one bit. Actually, if there is something in his boyfriend that he finds cute, it is his lack of height. He loves to rest his chin on the man's head, to place objects in high places he can't reach. He would hug and nuzzle the shorty, smiling like the idiotic brat he is. Levi would be enraged, fuming, barely keeping himself from strangling the little shit.

  
He would never do it, though. Eren just has to use his greatest weakness against him. The puppy eyes. He still doesn't get why Levi likes his eyes so much, or why anyone would for that matter. He has big ass, owlish-like eyes. They creep him out. They will always do. But since he found out that he only has to look down at the raven with those big, green, sad eyes to make the man give in to his advances, he does so without a tinge of regret.

  
Levi loves him too. If he didn't, he certainly wouldn't be willing to put up with everything that came with being in a relationship with a guy so much younger than him.

  
He knows it's a bit cruel of him to do so, but he still isn't able suppress a laugh everytime he remembers the day when he first brought Levi home. His mother tried to be as polite as possible, but she wasn't quite prepared yet to learn that her son had a preference for the more exotic, thick, longer fruit. Poor of her. Everything was going smoothly still. Until she asked Levi how old he was. Perfectly normal. They should have seen that coming.

  
His looks are deceiving. He could have told a little lie back then, say he is indeed as young as he looks, just to calm the waters for the time being. But no. Levi is a blunt guy. He didn't dance around the topic.

  
Poor Carla, fanning herself with a napkin. In that precise moment his father came through the door after one long day at the hospital. Eren told him the news, all about his older boyfriend and how he planned to go live with him soon.  
It was funny really. He smiled up at his father while Grisha just stood there, coat hanging on his arm, looking like the new piece of information involved some complex knowledge his brain couldn't yet comprehend. He was very confused.

And then there's his sister. Mikasa was beyond pissed, all because Eren is her precious baby and she took it upon herself to project his purity from the sinful dangers of the world. She was absolutely livid. She will always hold a grudge against Levi, for he deflowered her doe-eyed brother's booty, even if she has no choice but to tolerate him, for said doe-eyed brat's sake. Levi, on the other hand, gave zero fucks about the whole affair.

  
Meeting Levi's family was way easier. His mother, Kuchel, greeted him with the most beautiful smile in the world plastered on her face. Eren couldn't hide his blush then. Levi's mother is beautiful and he couldn't keep his mouth shut about it. He thanked her for passing such beauty down to her son. His boyfriend only rolled his eyes and ruffled the boy's hair. Levi's uncle, Kenny, laughed and patted Eren on the back, while his little sister, Isabel, kept wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at him, bragging about how lucky he was to have snatched her "so-hot-it-should-be-illegal" piece of a brother.

The exact opposite of Mikasa. That doesn't make it any less aggravating, according to Levi. But Eren doesn't mind them. In the end, the girls just want to see their precious brothers happy.

 

And they are happy.  
Eren loves everything about Levi, even flaws like his pickiness, his obsession with cleaning and his bad moods. He's perfect with all his imperfections. What fun would it be otherwise ?

Eren thanks all the deities every morning he wakes up to the sight of such a beautiful man, but he wants his personality too. It's why he never gave up on conquering the man's heart. It was difficult, but he used his own charms to make the raven give in. And to know that he, too, is accepted and loved with his own flaws makes him bounce and beam with happiness.

  
Eren loves nothing more than to cuddle with Levi. They lay close together when the sheets feel particularly cozy, arms and legs drapped over each other's bodies. The brown-haired boy would breath his pleasant scent, play with the raven's longer strands of silky hair, relishing the shiver he earns from the man every time he gently scratches his undercut. He does it until they both fall asleep, sighing contently as Levi returns his affection by slipping his hand under the younger's shirt to touch him lightly, draw little patterns on his back in a soothing manner.

  
And last but not least, they couldn't get enough of kissing. If they feel like it, they will kiss and suck and nip at each other's lips like they were in risk of vanishing at any second.

Levi is that one person. That one person who made Eren flare his nostrils to smell the nice scent the man left behind after he passed him on the street, drew him in and made him fall hopelessly in love. Kissing him is like drinking water right after brushing his teeth. Truly, the nectar of the gods.

  
His boyfriend is amazing. His heart swells with every show of affection, every intimate touch and whispered word. He couldn't be happier, because he is well aware and shown everyday that every one of his feelings are returned.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the grammar isn't too weird. This was my first time writing present tense in english. Point it out if there's something I should fix.
> 
> Had fun reading ? Tell me if you did by leaving your feedback. :)


End file.
